Rising Tides
by Dusty Watermelon
Summary: What if the warrior code was different? If by changing the rules are the clans stronger as a whole or will it crumble and form ever lasting chaos?Apps Open.
1. Chapter 2

All warriors,kits,apprentices ans elders are ordered oldest to youngest. Queens are ordered by how long they've been in the nursery.

* * *

Clans

Alligances:

OakClan

Oakclan Reside in thick forest. These cats are known for their expert hunting skills and moving around silently. As a whole this clan is very proud and will fight immediately if believed that they aren't being taken seriously.

Leader: Flashstar: Very tall Golden she cat with white speckles and emerald green eyes

Deputy: Shimmermist: silver she-cat with dark silver stripes, black paws, a black chest, a black belly, and ocean blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors

Thunderstrike: Large grey and white tom

Waspsting: long furred white tom with grey stripes and black paws and blue eyes

Hornetstripe :long furred white tom with grey stripes and black paws and blue eyes

Sparrowflight :small grey and gold tom

Pebblewhisker: black she-cat with a white half-heart mark on her chest and a white ring around her eye

Queens:

Shadelight :white she-cat with black face, chest, underbelly, under part of legs and tail, paws and green eyes ( Waspstings Mate)

Apprentices:

Ledgepaw: black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Dustpaw: sandy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders

Greyleap: white tom with grey and black flecks

Blossomflow: golden furred she-cat with long wavy hair

Raventail :black she-cat with one white paw

Kits

Tunnlekit: Brown and black tom with amber eyes

Daykit: White she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Nettlekit: Pure white tom with bright green eyes

Stormclan

Stormclan is a mixture of Oakclan's trees and Darkclan's rocky hills creating a field/plain like territory for the clan to live on. These cats are well balanced in talents but are noticeably good runners or hiders. They are often seen as the peacemakers of the clans, since they will think things through before acting.

Leader: Tinystar: heavily scared, small, brown and grey tom with green eyes

Deputy: open

Medicene cat: Longstripe:A large white tom with a dark grey stripe that runs from his nose to tail. He has large amber eyes and grey tabby paws.

warriors:

Dappletail: White she-cat with grey patches on her face and tail

Goldenleaf: golden tom with brown eyes

Shadefrost: black she-cat with light grey tabby stripes

Silversand: grey tom with amber eyes

Queens

Dappledance: tortoiseshell-and-white she cat with green and blue eyes

Apprentices

Gingerpaw :Pale ginger she-cat with yellow stripes and brown paws. Emerald eyes. (medicine cat apprentice)

Blackpaw: black she-cat with silver ears, paws and one white foot

Kits

Ivykit: silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Gentlekit: very light grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Flashkit: pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

FeatherKit:golden tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and green eyes

Darkclan

Darkclan cats live in a very hilly environment with many boulders and few trees. The clan is made up of well-muscled cats with the ability to jump high. The members usually have dark coats and keep to themselves.

leader: open

Deputy:

Medicine cat: Hollystorm: Black she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors:

Braveroar: A dark gray tabby tom with a long scar across his muzzle and a Manx tail

Moonscar: black she-cat with a crescent shaped scar on her chest.

Goldeneyes: Black and orange tom with a scar over his left eye. Gold colored eyes

Whitepelt: white tom with gold colored eyes

Queens:

Frostwish: Fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Nightkit, Berrykit, and blackkit)

Apprentices:

Foxpaw: black tom with long white whiskers and nose. He has an unusually long tail

Lightpaw: Black she-cat with white fore-paws, nose and ears. Brown eyes

Elders:

Kits:

Rabbitkit: pale yellow she-cat with darker ears and white paws (Adopted by Braveroar)

Nightkit: Solid black tom with frosty blue eyes

Berrykit: Jet black she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Blackkit: Green eyed,black she-cat with ginger paws and chest

* * *

So here are some of the cats so far. I haven't put up the non clan cats yet( Im not sure if I should have an allegiance for them or not). If you submitted a cat but don't see them on there, it doesn't mean I'm not going to use them. I just haven't decided which clan to put then in yet. I'll up date this page as I decide were cats go.

As you can see I still need cats!

* * *

**Update 1: So first off, thank you to everyone who has submitted a cat! Thankfully, they are all diverse and with them I can make the story into almost any direction without changing there character up. Secondly, I have started writing and chosen one of the main characters and am still deciding on a second or third one. And my last message before sighing off is that you can send or change a quality about your cat. ( I have change some names, which I am sorry for, but only the second part if you want the original name, just pm me and I'll change it back. ) I do need some warriors, leaders and medicine cats though, but I'll which around the allegiances if need be. **

**If you read through all that then thank you and with luck your cat may have a huge impact on the story.**

D.W signing off (sorry couldn't resist)

* * *

**Update2: So I've made some tough choices and switched many cats into different clans or positions, plus changed the gender of a cat. But If you have a cat in a clan that is were they're going to stay til the story starts. I'm pretty sure I've separated some families to get some of the clans even, which just means they're not related anymore or have a bigger role in being separate. **

**I only need Three or four positions to fill before I can post the 1st official chapter (which will take a few days, but if I do finish it before the Spots are filled they will remain blank or have some excuse why they are not there)**

** Also if you do have ideas for the story, though I strongly suggest you read the summary first, review or pm me. It's going to be based of an action or idea in the books. Like can the cats understand dogs or was the Pack special, every cat having a chance to be part something at a gathering(without them shouting it out randomly) , and cats with the same name. (yes I know there are 2 Shadefrosts and a few cats that have the same name.**


	2. Training Early

Just skip the allegiances to get to the story.

* * *

What if Kittens were trained at 4 moons by apprentices and by six moons continued their training with warriors?

OakClan

Oakclan Reside in thick forest. These cats are known for their expert hunting skills and moving around silently. As a whole this clan is very proud and will fight immediately if believed that they aren't being taken seriously.

Leader: Flashstar: Very tall Golden she cat with white speckles and emerald green eyes

Deputy: Shimmermist: silver she-cat with dark silver stripes, black paws, a black chest, a black belly, and ocean blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Warriors

Thunderstrike: Large grey and white tom

Waspsting: long furred white tom with grey stripes and black paws and blue eyes

Hornetstripe :long furred white tom with grey stripes and black paws and blue eyes

Sparrowflight :small grey and gold tom

Pebblewhisker: black she-cat with a white half-heart mark on her chest and a white ring around her eye

Queens:

Shadelight :white she-cat with black face, chest, underbelly, under part of legs and tail, paws and green eyes ( Waspstings Mate)

Apprentices:

Ledgepaw: black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Dustpaw: sandy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders

Greyleap: white tom with grey and black flecks

Blossomflow: golden furred she-cat with long wavy hair

Raventail :black she-cat with one white paw

Kits

Tunnlekit: Brown and black tom with amber eyes

Daykit: White she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Nettlekit: Pure white tom with bright green eyes

* * *

"And…start!"

Turning towards her opponent, the amber eyed she-cat crouched ready to spring away at a moment's notice. _He's a lot stronger than me, so I'll have to keep my distance. Maybe if I dodge his attacks he'll tire out and I can strike. _

A strong strike to her muzzle knocked the snow white she-cat out of her thoughts. Growling she faced her attacker, only to be caught off guard by a pair of large amber eyes directly in front of her. Thinking quickly she tried to jump over his brown form, but fortune was not on her side and her ill prepared stunt caused her to instead land on his back.

A sharp yowl of surprise was the only warning she got before her brother rolled onto his back, squishing her into the mossy floor. Instinctively she dug her claws in deeper, and thinking quickly she pushed her back legs up with all her strength, successfully getting the brown and black tom of her. She rolled over to her stomach, but before she could get to her feet again, the tom quickly pinned her down, kicking up a small cloud of dust and pollen.

"And Tunnelkit wins again!" A new, slightly deep voice cut in the two cats shuffle. "Sorry Daykit, you have to be quicker to avoid being pinned."

"Wa-wait! B-but we barely started, Dustpaw!" Daykit protested to the sandy brown tom, still trying to get out of her brother grip, as well as silently cursing at self for her stuttered words.

Dustpaw looked at the two kits in amusement, as Daykit was struggling to get out of Tunnlekit's pin and Tunnelkit was making sure she couldn't escape. "The rules state that, the moment you're pinned you've lost Daykit. And it looks like you're still pinned to me. Anyway it's time to get back to camp." Dustpaw turned away from the kits and headed into the trick trees towards the direction of the camp, only pausing to make sure that both Daykit and Tunnelkit were following.

Daykit could feel the smirk on Tunnelkit's face as he let her up. Turning to face him, he had a evil glint in his eyes. Deciding it was better to keep up with Dustpaw than stay around her brown and black littermate, Daykit ran to keep up with him with Tunnelkit hot on her trail.

When they had finally caught up to the grey striped tom, Tunnelkit padded up to her, his tail high in the air. "You know what happens now that I beat you, right?" He ask, slightly bumping into the she-cat, making her ears lay flat against her head in growing embarrassment. "You owe me a favor no matter what it is!" He purred, before skipping ahead of her and Dustpaw, earning weird looks from the latter.

_._._

Daykit was enjoying the Greenleaf heat with Nettlekit, the pure white tom was telling her about his hunting leason with Ledgepaw when Tunnelkit approached the two. "Hey Daykit, I know what you can do for me!" He all but sang. "Well you know how we're not allowed in Flashstar's den, right? Well I want to see what she's hiding in there."

Daykit flicked her ear. "Okay but what does this have to do with me?"

Tunnelkits eyes twinkled in excitement, "Well I want you to come with me," he then lowered his voice. "Unless you're scared…"

Nettlekit, who was listening quietly to the exchange between his brother and sister, finally interrupted their conversation. "Don't do it Daykit, he's just gonna get you in trouble."

With a snarl Tunnelkit turned to the white tom. "_You_ stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you!"

"If you're going to bully Daykit into something as stupid as sneaking into others dens, then yes, I'm part of it!"

"Oh really, I don't remember saying 'Hey Nettlekit, you, me, and Daykit should go and explore together."

Daykit backed away from her quarreling brothers and hid in a nearby bush not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. _This is my fault._ She couldn't help but think, _if I stood up for myself more often they probably would be best friends… _

"What is going on here?" A light, but stern voice halted the two siblings in their fight. Daykit turned around to see Shimmermist coming out of a hollowed tree stump, which served as the medicine cats den, and making her way towards the two kits. Her silver tail lashing back and forth as she neared the two, "What is the problem here?" she asked glaring at the kits.

"Nothing!" Both toms replied, still glaring at each other.

"Oh, really?" Shimmerstar asked them, but now her anger was fading into amusement, "Then neither of you should have a problem with helping the other apprentices take care of the elders, together."

"What! No, we can't do that!" Tunnelkit protested his ears were almost flat against his head with embarrassment and anger.

"Care to say why that is?" Shimmermist inquired, when she got no answer she continued, "Good, then you can start right away." She turned away from the two toms, calling over Shadefrost and whispered something in his ear before leaving camp.

_I should help them_, Daykit thought exiting her hiding spot as Tunnelkit and Nettlekit entered the elders den_, I'm the reason they started fighting in the first place._ She made it half way across the camp before she was stopped by Dustpaw.

"Hey Daykit! I wanted to work with you a little on your fighting technics before our next practice, and Ledgepaw's going to come and help too." Dustkit didn't give her time to argue as he herded her out the Oakclan enterance.

_Tunnlekit and Nettlekit are going to kill me when I get back… _

* * *

**So I got this Idea from Brokenstar training the Shadowclan kits at some crazy age(I don't actually remember the exact age, but still) and sending them off to battle. And though Brokenstar was evil, he had a good idea going on. I mean if you can teach the kits the basics at an early age by the time they're apprentices they can get into more complex stuff quicker. **

**So, so far, Daykit is a main character in Oakclan. I am also thinking about switching between clans and having different POVs. And if your cat is featured in this chapter and occ I'm sorry. Just review me and tell me whats wrong with him/her or they will continue to be as they are. **


End file.
